


New Years

by kiskisbella



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Sheith New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: He couldn’t help himself as he fell irrefutably in love with Shiro all over again in that moment.





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> so i nearly forgot to post this so whoops i guess...

Wrapped in an old and worn blanket that had seen better days, Keith sat in silence that stretched for an eternity or two, as he watched the bustling city below him. People walking about, the sound of happy drunks to be heard where ever you went. The stars bright and twinkling with kindness and wonder, mysteries that had him up all night trying to figure them out. Memories, faded like that of an old sepia photograph, rushed through him, taking Keith to a different time when him and his father would go out into the middle of the desert and look at the stars.

_“Your mother was out of this world.”_

He’d say, eyes full of mirth and love, tender and precious. The kind of look you saw in someone when you knew they were truly, irrefutably in love. The kind of look that hinted towards stories untold and as mysterious as the stars up above.

_“She was made from the stars above, Keith, she was absolutely beautiful.”_

Keith continued to watch as people walked about, some racing with a bottle or two of beer or wine, others walking with friends and singing, terribly in their drunken state but no doubt having the time of their lives. Couples walking back and laughing together. Families going to the park just in the nick of time to watch the fireworks display in a few minutes.

He couldn’t help himself as he fell irrefutably in love with how human they were.

Behind him the sound of gentle and quiet footsteps padding up towards him resounded. Before him a flute of Champaign appeared, held in between large calloused, scarred fingers. Keith turned to regard the owner of the hand, finding a man with pure white hair connected to them, a dopey and tender smile spread across his face.

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked, accepting the drink and taking a sip.

Shiro turned to lean on the balcony and watch the people down below, just as Keith had done seconds before. “No, not really.” His gaze flicked across to Keith, his smile cracking wider than before. “People watching?”

Keith nodded mutely.

The two of them stood there, sipping on cheap five-dollar Champaign as the minutes ticked by and a gust of wind brought them together to hide from the cold. Keith shivered under his blanket, shuffling closer to Shiro in an attempt to absorb his warmth.

He couldn’t tell you when the two of them were under his blanket, leaning against each other as they watched the stars up above. By the time it had happened, Keith had finished his Champaign and Shiro was about half way there.

“Did you enjoy that?” Shiro chuckled, looking down at the younger man as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

“Maybe.” Keith decided, averting his eyes and looking away to hide the blush and the smile blooming on his lips. “Would have preferred tea, to be honest.”

“Is this you subtly asking me to make you tea?”

“ _No_ …” Keith chuckled, “This is me _telling_ you to.” He giggled.

Okay, so maybe he was a little bit tipsy. It wasn’t like it was his fault that he was a light weight, he got it from his dad. And that man had managed to woo the woman of his life, so it made sense that Keith did with Shiro and that it would work, too.

Shiro leaned in, forehead resting on the side of Keith’s head, a goofy and punch-drunk love kind of smile lighting up his face with the warmth of a thousand stars.

“Oh really?”

“Mmhm.”

Shiro chuckled softly, the sound like warm honey over Keith’s skin. Shiro’s breath tickled his ear as the older man leaned in for a kiss.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“ _No…_ ” Shiro’s smile broadened as he tried again for a second time to kiss Keith.

Keith moved away, side-eying the man before him and giving him a glare that could rival the sun. Whatever reaction he was hoping to get, didn’t occur as Shiro struggled to keep from laughing. The feeling bubbling up inside him like the Champaign they drank.

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

Keith didn’t seem to realise that his pouting was making the situation worse for himself and that he was proving Shiro right, but that didn’t matter to him. The older man put his glass on the small table beside them and leaned in as Keith scooted away.

His smile was about as tender as his hands as they made their way to the side of Keith’s body and tickled him without mercy. Keith’s laughter as bright as the moon watching from above. He curled in on himself and tried his best to get away, attempting and failing at kicking Shiro only to have his foot captured.

“Don’t you-“

He never finished the sentence as Shiro tickled his feet as well, an evil smirk making itself present upon his lips and a mischievous glint lacing within his eyes.

In no time, Keith’s face was as red as the sweater he was wearing, lost for breath and his heart trying to tattoo itself to the back of his ribs. Shiro finally stopped tickling him and let Keith catch his breath, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Once Keith had regained his breath and lost some of the flush on his cheeks, he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck to pull him in for a chaste kiss. Then another, and another. Until the two of them had forgotten the world around them, the streets down below with the drunks singing the night away and the families watching the stars and counting down for the fireworks.

They went off, an explosion of colours lighting up the sky. Blooming like sky flowers that glittered and cried out.

Shiro leaned up and out of the kiss, out of breath with a healthy blush dusting his cheeks. He looked down towards Keith with that same look his father wore whenever he spoke of his mother, with warmth like that of a fire and mirth for the man of his life.

“Happy New Years.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss Keith once more.

He couldn’t help himself as he fell irrefutably in love with Shiro all over again in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> first one down, second to go (and i still need to finish writing it...)


End file.
